docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Run Down Race Car/Transcript
Theme song :Donny: Ladies and gentlemen, you are about to watch the world famous Ricardo Racecar win another race. :Doc: Donny, we haven't even started. How do you know Ricardo's going to win? :Donny: Because he's the best racecar ever. And he always wins. I raced him at least a bajillion times last night, and he never lost, ever. After he beats your car, he's gonna be ready for the championship best racecar ever race. :Doc': What's the championship best racecar ever race? :Donny: Luca is coming over with his fastest racecar, and they're gonna race each other. But I'm not worried 'cause Ricardo is totally gonna win. :Doc: Let's get this race going. :Donny: OK. Just remember... :Doc: I know, I know. "Be prepared to lose." :Donny: Yup! Racers, start your engines. :revving :Donny: And go! Ricardo Racecar takes the lead. :Doc: Come on! Speed up. Speed up. :Donny: Here comes the loop-de-loop. Only one more lap before Ricardo wins the race! :Doc: Come on! You can do it. :Donny: Whoa! Wait! What's wrong? :Doc: The great Ricardo Racecar is slowing down. He's losing. OK, Donny, stop kidding around and just pass me already. :Donny: I'm not kidding. He won't go any faster. You won? That's just-- That's just not possible. :Doc: Oh, I'm sorry, Donny. I didn't mean to win. Just forget this race ever happened. :Donny': I can't forget it. You won. :Doc: Let's race again. :Donny: No. I'm never gonna race again. :Mr. McStuffins: Hey, gang, what's going on out here? :Donny: It's Ricardo. He lost the race. :Doc: Donny, I'm sure there's just something wrong with him. Why don't I see if I can fix it? :Mr. McStuffins: Good idea, Doc. And while you're doing that, I think today might be one of those days that Donny needs a little nap. :Donny: I'm not tired! Stomps :Mr. McStuffins: Donny, you stayed up late last night racing your cars. I don't think you got enough sleep. This way to sleepytown. :Donny: But, dad! :Mr. McStuffins: If you get some sleep now, it'll recharge your batteries, and you'll have much more energy when Luca gets here. :Doc: And don't worry. I'll fix Ricardo. :goes off :motor revving :Stuffy: I'd know that vroom anywhere. Where is he? Where's Ricardo Racecar? :Doc: Chuckling Stuffy! :Stuffy: Sorry, Doc, but do you know that you are holding Ricardo Racecar? :Doc: Hee hee! Of course I do, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Hello! Ricardo, just wanted to say I'm a big fan. A big, big fan! :Ricardo: accent And, uh, who are you again? :Stuffy: Oh, I'm Stuffy the dragon! Roar! We met last week in the toy box. It's OK if you don't remember. After all, you're the greatest racecar there is. :Ricardo: Heh heh. This is true. I am. So why am I being carried? :Doc: Ricardo, you haven't been going as fast as usual. I'm worried something might be wrong with you. :Ricardo: Doc, I only go one speed--the fastest. revs :Lambie: But what about the race? :Ricardo: So I lost a race. It was obviously a mistake. Put me down and I'll show you that I still have plenty of zip. :Doc: Great. And I can observe what's happening to you. :Ricardo: Gasping You were right. I uh, I can't go on. I have no more to give. :Doc: Whatever's wrong with you, it seems to be getting worse. :Ricardo: I think I know the problem. Donny always cheers for me. Maybe Ricardo Racecar needs someone cheering to make me go fast. :Stuffy: Oh! I'll do it! Can I do it? I'll do it! :Stuffy: ::♪ Ricardo, Ricardo ♪ ::♪ He's our man ♪ ::♪ He can drive circles round the fastest lamb! ♪ :Lambie: (Whispering to Stuffy) No, he can't. :Ricardo: sputters Uh, I just-- I can't do it. :Stuffy: I cheered my hardest. :Ricardo: I know. You have been a true fan. And, Puffy, Ricardo will never forget. :Stuffy: Uh...Stuffy? :Ricardo Racecar: Yes, Ruffy. Sorry. But there comes a time when even a great champion must face the truth. Maybe it is time for Ricardo Racecar to hang up his tires and stop racing for good. :Stuffy: Stop racing? No! No! :Lambie: Aw. Do you need a cuddle? :Stuffy: Yes! :Lambie: Ooh! :Stuffy: I couldn't stand it if Ricardo stopped racing. :moans :Doc: Guys, it's OK. Ricardo, I don't think you have to stop racing. :Ricardo: You don't? :Doc: No. You just need a checkup. And then when I figure out what's wrong with you, I'll fix it. :Stuffy: You'll be back to winning races in no time. :Ricardo: You mean I can be in the best racecar ever race? :Doc: I hope so. :Ricardo: I don't know what a checkup is, but I would like one, please. :Doc: Good. :Lambie: Yay! :Stuffy: Whistles :whistle blows :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy: Ha ha! :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc: The doc is in. Hallie, we have a racecar to fix, and fast! :Stuffy: Ricardo Racecar--the fastest race car there is. :Hallie: Well, good for you, sugar. :Lambie: Ohh. But Donny's friend Luca is coming over for a championship race today. :Ricardo: And I will not be able to race unless Doc can help me. :Hallie: Oh, my stars and gators! What are you gonna do, Doc? :Doc: What we always do, Hallie. We're going to diagnose what's wrong with Ricardo, and then we're gonna make it better. Can you think of any reason why you would have slowed down? :Ricardo: No, I cannot. I have been a-racing well all week. :Doc: Well, how about we take a look at your engine? Open wide. Looks normal. Can you say "ahh" for me? :Ricardo: Weakly Ahh...ohh. :Doc: OK. Now, can you give me a big vroom, vroom? :Ricardo: sputters :Doc: Hmm, there's not a lot of energy behind that vroom. :Ricardo: No, I just don't-a seem to have my old pep and power. :Hallie: Oh, sugar, it looks like all that racing is wearing you out. :Doc: That's it! :Hallie: What's it, Doc? :Doc: Ricardo, you raced, like, a bajillion times last night, right? :Ricardo: Yes. A bajillion... exactly. :Doc: And when was the last time you recharged? :Ricardo: Oh, you mean-a my batteries? Oh. I don't remember. Several days ago. :Doc: Just like I thought! You must be out of energy, just like Donny was this morning. I have a diagnosis. :Hallie: Looks like we've got another entry for the "big book of boo-boos." :Doc: Yup. My diagnosis is No-Vroom-Vroom-atosis. :Ricardo: Ooh. :Lambie: Oh, my! What is it, Doc? :Doc: It's when you don't have any vroom, or energy. :Ricardo: No-Vroom-Vroom-atosis? Can I win a race with that? :Doc: No. But after you recharge, you'll have plenty of energy to race. :Ricardo: I am-a so happy. I could-a kiss you. Mwah! :Doc: Hey, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Shh, shh, shh. Your brother's still sleeping. :Doc: Oh. OK. Could you plug Ricardo in for me? I think he wasn't working because he was run-down. So he needs to recharge. :Mr. McStuffins: Sure thing, sweetie. :Beep :Mr. McStuffins: There you go, kiddo. :Dad: Thanks, dad. :Ricardo: Ahh. Vroom, vroom, vroom. Snores I am so fast. Eat my dust. :Doc: Chuckles I guess recharging really is like napping. :Doc ::♪ A race car can't go fast ♪ ::♪ Unless he's got enough gas ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ A race car can't win-win ♪ ::♪ With a sleepy engine ♪ :Lambie ::♪ Oh! Ricardo Racecar lost by a lap ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Looks like he just needed a nap ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ A race car can't get a beep-beep ♪ :Stuffy: Yeah! :and Lambie ::♪ Unless he gets a good sleep ♪ :revving :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ You gotta recharge your energy ♪ ::♪ So come on, come on, come on! ♪ ::♪ Get your sleep on... ♪ :Doc: Shh! :Stuffy: Oh. :Stuffy ::♪ A race car can’t get a beep-beep ♪ ::♪ Unless he gets a good sleep ♪ Beeps :Doc: And I betcha that green light means Ricardo's all recharged. :Ricardo: Ooh! Ho ho! revs loudly Wow! Oh, I feel great. I have so much energy. :Stuffy: I'll be the judge of that. Let's hear that engine. motor revs loudly :Stuffy: Waah! Aah! :Doc: Hee hee! lub-dub, lub-dub :Doc: You sound all better. Now let's see how you drive. Why don't you take a really fast lap around the room for me? :Ricardo: Ah! I thought you'd never ask. :Lambie: Whoa! That's one fast car. :Ricardo: Do you see? Do you see how fast I am? Now I can race for Donny! :opens :Doc: Toys, go stuffed! :Donny: Doc, how is he? :Doc: Luca's gonna have a pretty though race. :Luca: You haven't seen Mario. He's fast. :Donny: Awesome! Thanks, Doc! :Donny: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the championship best racecar ever race. And go! :Luca: Go, Mario! Go! Go! :Donny: Go! Go... You can do it! :Luca: Come on! You can beat him! :Donny: You're the best racecar ever! :Doc: Go, Ricardo! Go! :Donny: They're coming to the loop-de-loop. Ricardo wins! All right! Whoo! :Luca: Oh! That was awesome. :Donny: Best racecar ever! :Luca: Oh, that was a good race, but I don't remember your car being that fast. :Lambie: Hee hee! You win again, Doc. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts